


Mr. Brightside

by Solangelo_is_my_life



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Past, Songfic, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_is_my_life/pseuds/Solangelo_is_my_life
Summary: Nico thinks back to a time when his whole world seemingly fell apart, but some friends helped him through it.





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers, and I decided I needed to write a short fic about it. I hope you enjoy :D

Nico sighs as he lays in his bed. Will is supposed to be there next to him.   
“He still would be, gods dammit!” Nico thinks, “If he wouldn’t have been with him.” 

He recalls his relationship. People called them soulmates. Light and Dark. Life and Death. Will and Nico. It was perfect, at least it was until the end. That’s when Will fucked everything up.

_Three Months Ago_

Nico walked into the apartment he shared with his partner, Will, and he heard…. moaning?   
“Awww, fuck, Will,” Said a voice that was definitely not his boyfriend’s.   
“You like that, Paolo? You dirty slut.” Replied a voice that definitely belonged to Will.  
Another loud moan.   
“Hey, sweetie?” He called out, “Are you home?”   
He heard Will in the bedroom, “Shit! I didn’t think he’d be home this early.”  
“Where should I go?” said the other voice.  
He could hear Will panic, he knew him too well. “Out the fire escape!”  
Nico ran to the room, so he could catch Will red-handed. For weeks, he knew something was happening, but he didn’t have enough evidence to be sure. When he swung open the door, he saw a half-naked man rushing out his window. Nico stood stunned in the doorway. How could Will do this? How long had he been doing this? It all became too real. Tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he forced them back because Will doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of seeing him cry.   
“You better have a good fucking explanation for this.” Nico choked out.   
“It started with a kiss” Will started, “It was only a kiss, I swear. It all happened so fast.”   
“So that’s where you’ve been? I was here, sleeping alone, while you were out there touching some other guy’s… chest?” Nico felt sick. How could Will do this to him? After being together for almost 10 years, he threw it all away.   
“I’m so sorry, Nico.”  
“No. You don’t get to be sorry. You’ve been telling me that you're getting double-shifts all the time. But I talked to Kayla, and she shattered that alibi! I’ve been home, playing Mr. Brightside, thinking that you’re finally fulfilling your dream of being a doctor when you’ve been probably fulfilling some other dream! Some twisted daydream!” Nico let the tears escape his eyes now. He couldn’t hold them back any more.  
“Let me explain-”  
“Why should I? No more lies, Will. I’ve had it. You don’t get to do this anymore.”  
“Neeks, wait-”  
“You don’t get to call me Neeks anymore! You fucked that up the moment you first kissed him!”  
“Please-”  
“Tell me, how long has this been going on?”  
Will didn’t reply.   
“Come on, tell me. I deserve at least that much.”  
“...about a month.”  
“You must really love him.”  
“No-”  
“If you didn’t love him, then why did you throw out a 10-year relationship, huh, Will? And to think, I was planning to propose at our anniversary dinner next month! Guess that’s out the window!”  
Tears started to fall from Will’s face, “I never meant to hurt you…”  
“Well, guess what? You did. I want you packed up and out of the apartment by the time I get back!”  
Nico marched out of the small apartment to his motorcycle. He drove and drove without paying attention to where he was headed. Eventually, he found himself outside of Reyna’s place. It was a two-room apartment she rented with Thalia, who quit the hunt after the war with Gaia. He used the spare key he had to get in the main door of the building but decided to knock on their door, so they knew he was there. Thalia opened it.   
“Nico, what are you doing here?” The girl pulled him inside.   
“Where’s Reyna?” He asked. Not that he didn’t trust Thalia, but he always found it easier to open up when she was there.   
“She’s in her room. I’ll get her.”   
Thalia disappeared further into the apartment. Nico stood still on the entryway rug, next to a huge mess of shoes. Soon, Reyna was making her way towards him with Thalia trailing behind.   
“Hey, come sit on the couch, and tell me why your here instead of at home with Will.” The ex-praetor said as she sat on the worn sofa. Nico sat next to her and immediately started crying as he recalled the story. 

“Will has been coming home late for a while, but he’s been telling me that he’s been taking double shifts. I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t have any proof, so I did nothing about it. But I came home tonight, and I heard someone in the bedroom. Someone with Will. There were loud moans. I could hear them saying disgusting things to each other. The man was saying things that only I should be saying to Will. When I called out, I heard them scrambling to get dressed. Will told him to leave via the fire escape. That’s when I walked in. A half-naked man was climbing out of MY window! So I screamed at Will, and he told me that this had been going on for a month. A whole month! I told Will to pack his shit and leave before I got back, and that’s when I left on my bike. I didn’t know where to go, so I came here. I hope it’s not too much to ask, but can I crash here tonight? I don’t think I can go back there right away.”  
“Of course you can stay here. Stay as long as you wish,” Reyna assured, “You can even take Thal’s room while you’re here.”  
“Hey!” Thalia protested.   
Reyna just rolled her eyes, “You spend pretty much every night in my room anyway.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Thank you so much, Rey, but I’d be just fine sleeping on the couch.”  
“Seriously, take Thal’s bed. The couch absolutely sucks to sleep on.”  
“Who knew garage sale couches would make your back ache,” Thalia chimed in while stretching her back thoughtfully.   
Nico gave up because he knew arguing was pointless, “Alright, I’ll sleep in Thalia’s bed. Thank you guys so much, by the way. There aren’t many places that will give me a room and a vent session.” He half-heartedly smiled.   
Reyna pulled him into a hug.   
“It’s only 6:30, so why don’t we order dinner? What are you guys in the mood for? Chinese? Pizza?” Thalia asked.   
Nico looked up sheepishly, “Pizza?”  
“Pizza sounds great,” Reyna agreed.   
“How about from Joe’s?”  
“Great! I’m paying, but I definitely don’t want to be the one calling.”   
“You are one strange boy.”

Soon enough, the three were eating pizza on the couch while watching House Hunters. They were all yelling about how the couple obviously should pick #2 with the big yard and 4 bedrooms. Nico was just about as happy as he could be after finding out his boyfriend was cheating on him.

_Present_

Nico gets up from the bed that his relationship was ruined on, pulls out his cell phone and selects the contact with a deep breath.   
“Hey, Rey? Can I come over to hang out for a while? I don’t feel like being alone right now.” 

On his way to Brooklyn, Nico thinks about how lucky he is to have such great friends like Reyna and Thalia. No one is ever going to care about him as much as they do.


End file.
